The big BOOM
by Florina Sunchild
Summary: just please read it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Poter**

"What the hell!" I yell as I wake up and find out I'm not at Hogwarts. Great Hermione try to remember how you came here! I was sleeping when the screaming started. I woke up and saw a boy in our dorm and that was when everything turned black.

Great, next question: Where, the hell, am I? The boy looked like Tom Riddle, Ginny had shown me pictures of him. So I could be in the Malfoy Manor. No, then I wouldn't be alive anymore. I almost scream when someone knocks on the door. The door opens and Draco Malfoy comes in. Wait a second, this isn't Draco, it's a girl with the same white hair and the same eyes but they aren't cold, like Draco's.

"Good morning, Hermione" she said "I see you're awake. Now would you please get dressed and join us for breakfast?" I looked at the girl. "Where am I?" The girl laughs. "Yeah, I though you wouldn't know, Nef knocked you out. Oh, now Rose will get really angry, I don't want to miss that. So hurry up." She walks to a wardrobe behind me. "Here are some clothes." She jumps around me like a dog. "Come on." She cries. When I'm ready she takes me out of the room.

It takes us like forever but finally we arrive in a large room with a table in the middle. At the table are sitting five teenagers, four with black hair (two girls and two boys) and one with golden hair (a guy). "Hey sleeping beauty" one of the black haired boys stands up. "I'm Marius Black. The blond guy is Lerend, the girls over there are Mary and Maris and that there is their brother Nion. You have already mead Lefia." I smiled. "Please to me… wait Black?" Marius smiled. "You must have known my father, Sirius Black." Sirius had a son? And a very cute one, too. "I hear screaming." Mary or Maris says.

"Why did you knock her out, you stupid moron?" A girl yells. "It's a little difficult to take a girl who isn't on conseus, while fighting her best friend." A boy answers. "Why did you take her anyway? Our mission was to protect Harry and you go after that girl. How stupid are you?" the door opens and 2 people come in, the boy with dark brown hair and one bleu eye an one green and the girl has black hair and brown eyes. "Don't call me stupid." Marius rolls his eyes "Hey Sunshine, look who is awake."

"Oh… good morning I'm Rosaly and this is Neffuem but call him Nef." Marius put his arm around Rosaly. "This is my little sister." Nef looks at her. "I think I need to tell you that my second name is Riddle."

**I know it is sort and that my English is very bad, but please review. This is my first fan fiction (not my first story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter and I'm Dutch so my English sucks. No… there are Dutch people who can speak English, but I can't.**

It is two hours afterbreakfast and I discovered that Nef isn't normal: He doesn't talk much. Only to Rose (who is also a Black, by the way), he doesn't eat with the others (I don't know if he eats anyway) and the creepiest thing is: He looks really like Tom Riddle.

Rose is the youngest but also the smartest. Most of the time you can find her in the library (they have a few of the oldest books over here and even the library in Hogwarts is smaller).

Maris and Mary are almost one. They think the same, talk the same, fall for the same guys. They are really great but that's just creepy.

Nion is very protective of them; they go no-where without him knowing it. He's in love with Rose and she's the only one who doesn't know.

Marius is funny like his father I think he would be best friends with Fred and George. He doesn't like it when people are down and he can chance into a lion (no dogs for him).

Lerend doesn't look much like the other Pettigrew I know, he's loyal, he's not afraid and he to can chance into a Lion, too.

And Lefia is very cute; she always laughs and jokes around and she is nice to everyone.

I also found out where we are: at Azkaban. The children who live here are the children of great criminals. Not all of them are but the most. I still don't understand why they brought me here, but Rose and I can talk about books. She learns everything out books, and she reads always. Now I'm walking with Marius her brother, he wants to know everything about his father.

"So, you saved him from the death." I sigh. "No, I only saved his soul." He smiles at me. "How is he now?" I knew this question would come. "He is dead. He died to protect Harry." I look at him, he bites on his lip. "I know this would happen. I only hoped I could see him ones more. You know we're not allowed to see our parents, only Rose was because she was the youngest and she got anything she wanted, except from freedom. I've seen him ones and that was just one hour." Ok, that is a shock. "Don't you have photos?" I ask. "Yeah Rose has one in a medallion, but there he's sixteen." My eyes widen. "Can I see it?" I don't know why, but I get the feeling that it is important. "Please." He takes my arm and brings me to Rose.

"Rose, can Hermione see your medallion?" Rose looks at me. "Here you go. Marius, go out." I look at the Medallion. It's beautiful gold with red in the form of a Lion. I open it en Sirius, Remus, James and Peter look at me. In the other side is a photo from Lily, James and (I think) Harry. A little pace of paper sticks after that photo, I pull it out. "What's this? It is a letter." Rose takes it from me and reads it. "Oh this, you can read it if you want; it is not important." I shake my head. "I don't read post of others."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter, for the losers: Jeanne Rowling does. It is hard to write you know and school doesn't help much.**

Why did I say I don't want to read it? I'm the most stupid girl ever. Oh come on Hermione; it is her letter, not yours. Whatever, I can get over this. I'm not Ron and I'm surely not such a bitch who only thinks about talking about others. It's not that bad I'm not going to die.

Someone knocks on the door downstairs, I walk down. I'm so gonna die. In the door stands Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Sevirus Snape and the leader of the gang Voldemort. "What the hell are they doing here?" Rose voice is without fear. "Hermione, I think we have to go upstairs." Marius takes my hand and goes up the stairs. "Neffuem, you have guests!" Rose yells. Her eyes are killing both Bellatrix and Peter. Neffuem walks in. "Next time don't take them home, You Moron." I look at her and see the hate in her eyes. "Rose?" Marius voice sounds worried. I step forward. "Rosaly Black come on we're gonna go upstairs." She looks at me and then smiles. "Of course Hermione, we don't want to put you in danger, do we?" I smile at her and take her hand. "This doesn't mean that I'm not with her in this argument." I say to Nef.

"How dear he? We have to take Lefia away from there." I look at Rose. "Why?" I ask. "Lefia hates her family. So to say, she hates the Malfoys." Rose and I jump up when we're hearing screaming. "Speaking about the devil." We run down. Lucius holds Lefia agents the wall and his hands are around her neck. I try to pull my wand, but Rose runs to Lucius and punches him in the face. Than out of nowhere he is hanging in the air. "What shall I do with you?" Rose voice is felt with anger. I ran to Lefia. "Are you ok?" she shakes her head. "You filthy mudblood, stay away from my daughter." Lucius yells. "Don't call my sister a mudblood." Neffuem stands in the door. "Rose put him down. They will go now they are not welcome here." Voldemort walks out. "It's a shame you don't want to join us my son and what did you mean with your sister?" Neffeum walks to Rose and says something to her. "He said exactly as he meant it. Hermione is his sister."

**I will explain. Hermione is Nef sister and Neff is Voldemorts son so Hermione is Voldemorts daughter. It's short but I want to stop here. I'm so nice. Woehahaha. Go Evil club .**


End file.
